<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>letting go by foolishclown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906526">letting go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown'>foolishclown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Huge trigger warning, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world spun around Tommy. Everything blurred and everything hurt. He clawed at his own chest, trying to extinguish the guilt that coursed through him. His face felt hot, his body disconnected from himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW TW TW TW for suicide that succeeds and mentions of drugs and how he does it </p><p>i’m sorry if this is so short check the end notes for an explanation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The world spun around Tommy. Everything blurred and everything hurt. He clawed at his own chest, trying to extinguish the guilt that coursed through him. His face felt hot, his body disconnected from himself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">God, he wished it would just stop. Tears pricked at his eyes for no discernible reason. He needed to take more, needed to take something else. He pushed himself up on his feet, wobbling and stumbling </span>
  <span class="s2">as he made his way to the cabinet. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Benadryl? No. Migraine pills? Uh... maybe? He shrugged, electing to grab some more of the ‘cold and flu’ medicine. It had everything he needed in it. Dextromethorphan and acetaminophen. Perfect. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He felt lightheaded, a giggle escaping him as he screwed off the top. He had already been through two bottles. One more wouldn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A comfortingly numb feeling spread through him. His eyes felt heavy, body suddenly too much to keep up. His knees hit the ground, shaky hands trying to keep himself upright. Failing, he gave in, letting himself fall flat onto the cold floor. It felt good on his burning face, vision blurring as he blinked lazily. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He felt his mouth go numb, breath slowing and pulse getting dangerously weak. Even breathing took great effort, enticing him to just stop trying. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His ears rang, body trailing behind himself as he shifted. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was actually working. He was actually dying. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A delusional smile spread across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Later, Wilbur and Techno would find him, limp on the ground in the kitchen, lifeless. Techno would scream and blame himself, Wilbur would cry and deny it was happening. They couldn’t believe that their baby brother would do this. Wilbur would hold him, shaking as he let wet tears spill onto the red shirt. Techno would wrap his warm hand into a cold one, laying his head against a still chest. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But for now, he curled up, wrapping his arms around himself and smiling. He had never noticed how bright the world was until then. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don’t read this pls pls if suicide/drugs it’supsets you———— it’s me talking about my personal life involving suicideattempts/drugs and stuff </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>okay hi im writing this while still high from a failed attempt. yes this is my way of coping. i vent with this shit lmaooo. yes it is hilarious that in the middle of an attempt where i’m so high i can’t move i decide to write about minecraft you tubers . U Can Laugh it’s hilarious hfkdjjdks there is so much happening in my life right now and my head is spinning and i just. god i don’t know anymore. i can’t even explain myself. thank you so much for reading and i’m sorry if i never post again, (though god knows i will never stop writing this stuff) i appreciate the support i’ve received so so so much and i appreciate you all so much. i so hope you’re doing well, i know i don’t know any of you but you mean so much to me it’s unexplainable. i hope you know that i write from experience and write to release pent up emotions and it helps so so much. all the feedback i receive brightens my day so much and i can’t thank you all enough. know that i’m ok and this is all just a sad middle part of my story. i’ll update the other stories more regularly soon enough,  promise. also don’t worry about me physically! im ok. everything is being taken care of :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>